


卡胖被俘车

by Sand_n



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Terrorists
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_n/pseuds/Sand_n





	1. Chapter 1

这次轮到马克西姆执行探查的任务了，猎人一向擅长于此，即使孤身一人。  
这里是位于偏僻之处的一处屋宅，Rainbow接到情报后决定派遣干员进行探查——有消息称那些带着面具的恐怖分子们正在里面准备着巨大的恐袭阴谋。  
“贸然行动并非上策。”这是六号当时的话，于是经验丰富的俄罗斯人就被六号单独指定了这个任务。  
马克西姆十分隐蔽地行动着，逐渐靠近目标建筑。周围环境并不友好，除了这栋建筑外，都是开阔的地带，好在丛生地杂草为他提供了有力的伪装条件。兜帽下涂满迷彩的脸部，一双锐利的眼睛如西伯利亚平原狼一般紧盯着建筑物方向发生的风吹草动。  
他刚刚在四周花了点时间检查了一番，确认并无敌人在外，建筑物方向也是黑灯瞎火，一点灯火的痕迹也没有。这让马克西姆觉得事情并不简单，他可不认为这些恐怖分子是早睡早起的好孩子。多年的行动经验让他打起十二分精神，不容一丝差错——即使内心深处他十分蔑视这些戴面具的家伙。  
他十分好奇这帮恐怖分子在搞什么花样。  
即使心里在模拟着自己的猜测，马克西姆动作不停，他熟练而悄无声息地来到了建筑物的墙边，靠在外墙一侧，慢慢接近一扇打开着的窗户。  
房间里面十分黑暗，静悄悄的一片，马克西姆把自己的冲锋枪背在身后，抽出手枪在窗口侧观察。房间里没人——屏住呼吸，凭借的敏锐地感官和丰富的经验，马克西姆得出结论，他迅速地检查了一下屋内的情况，确认没有陷阱的存在后，蹑手蹑脚地从窗台翻进了房间。  
这个房间看起来像是一处卧室，里面杂乱无章，被单衣物散落了一地。马克西姆跨过一处堆积的衣服，贴近房间的另一边墙面，试图隔着墙检查隔壁房间的情况。  
有交谈声，马克西姆立刻否决了脑子里“从那边过道深入建筑物内部”的选项，准备离开这个房间另寻探查路线。  
正当马克西姆转身的时候，背对着他的一扇门被人打开。  
“(门打开的声音)”  
“你是谁？！”  
“(消音手枪的射击声和子弹入肉声)”  
“(尸体倒地声)”  
射入眉心的子弹当场要了来人的命，无声无息，行动之前马克西姆把自己携带的枪械都装上了消音器以便此次暗中任务之需。马克西姆上前看着已经没了生息的恐怖分子，面无表情。这个倒霉鬼是从一旁的隔间出来的，马克西姆没工夫猜测他在里面干什么，轻车熟路地就把尸体藏好，简单地抹除痕迹，翻出了窗户。  
一段时间内，没人会发觉他的死亡。  
顺着建筑外围，马克西姆听到了上方窗户传来的异动。  
马克西姆抬起头看了看传出声音的二楼窗户，在一片死寂中，隐隐约约的讲话声和咿呀杂音显得格外刺耳，他决定一探究竟。  
拿出特殊设计的绳索，马克西姆将头部钩爪发射到屋顶。他已经很久没碰过这玩意了，在演习中被分配到防守方的他并不被允许使用这种装备。不过他也不在乎，他喜欢作为防守方等待狩猎的感觉，即使只是演习。  
他不只一次回想起在纳里扬马尔的日子，在荒原上用自己制作的装置捕猎的场景。很多人打猎总是专注于温顺的食草动物，而他感兴趣的、每次狩猎的对象只有那些食肉动物，那些捕食者，那些自以为在大自然中所向披靡的凶狠捕食者，它们会想到有朝一日自己也会成为猎物吗？  
呵，谁知道呢。  
如果不是打熊犯法，马克西姆甚至想去猎杀几头熊。  
-  
感谢这个建筑的结构，窗子少又小，十分方便于在建筑物外面行动而不被发现。马克西姆顺着绳子无声无息地来到窗子边，小心地观察着屋内的情况。  
瞳孔骤然收缩，房间里面的景象显然要俄罗斯人无法适从。只见光线微弱的房间内，聚集着数十个赤身裸体的男人，不少人正在快速的挺动着胯部，把自己的阴茎往被自己压在身下的肉体中送。借着微弱的光线，马克西姆看到被狠狠操干的，竟然是一群年轻的青少年，他们有男有女，被面对面压着、被背对着、被抱着、被倒置着压在床边从上面被贯穿，有的甚至已经没了动静，姿势各异。嘶哑的呻吟声、哭喊声、啜泣声、男人粗重的喘息声、肉体碰撞的声音交杂着，结合着眼前肉林般的景象，让马克西姆感到十分反胃。  
离他最近的是一个皮肤白皙的少年，他嘴里被塞了不少东西，被狠狠插入时只能发出呜呜的声音，身上还有不少伤痕。在他背后的恐怖分子是一个体型比他大近两倍的健壮中年男人，恐怖分子一只手狠狠地掐着他的脖子，迫使他的头向后仰，另一只手抓着他的腰，不停地自己巨大的阴茎塞进他的屁眼里。  
马克西姆危险地眯起眼睛，紧皱着眉头盯着里面看了几秒，立刻拉着绳子向下滑。他眉头似乎从来没有舒展的时候。  
他并不想去管那些被强奸的可怜青少年们为什么会出现在这里，任务条件也不允许。他只觉得厌恶——这些人有可能被当成了性奴，不少人估计还未成年。也许可以开始考虑行为汇报的内容了，六号一定会对这些娈童的来源很关注。  
房间内人数不少，意味着这栋建筑物其他地方防守则会薄弱，有利于进行深入调查。愚蠢的享乐行为，马克西姆现在更加蔑视他们了。  
潜伏进地下室，马克西姆高效地搜寻着一切可能又用的情报。这里摆满着各种仪器和化学器材，已经装载完成的毒性气体被整齐地摆放在角落，材料则乱糟糟地堆在另一侧，先进的仪器和这些制作材料证实了他们收到的那个情报。马克西姆站在实验台前一言不发，在收集一些尚未填装的毒性颗粒以便带回去供詹姆斯研究后，马克西姆抬脚原路返回。  
过道内还是和来时一样，漆黑，死寂，空无一人，马克西姆疑惑这次任务是否过于简单？这些恐怖分子是真的和牲口一样，现在都在专注于他们的鱼水之欢？不多想，他现在只想快点离开这个鬼地方。  
“(灯突然被打开的声音)”  
“(不远处人行动时窸窸窣窣的声音)”  
“！？”马克西姆暗道不好，立刻加快行动，快速转进来时的一个转角。就在他身子隐没在转角的瞬间，子弹打在墙壁上溅起水泥块。  
马克西姆立刻就猜到了他有可能中了圈套，他们一直都在守株待兔，甚至那些群P的场景都是演出计划的一部分？这个猜测很可怕，如果是真的，那自己可能就要随时小心他们设下的其他埋伏了。  
后方追兵很多，马克西姆靠在门框一侧作为掩体，朝后方射击，子弹的破空声在耳边响起。  
“轰。”  
有哪个冲锋在前的倒霉蛋踩了之前设下的EDD。  
马克西姆借着EDD爆炸扰乱他们动作步伐的机会快速撤离该地点。  
结果不太乐观，通过地道跑出建筑之后，马克西姆意识到自己被包围了。  
恐怖分子似乎有意和他对峙，马克西姆掩护在一辆汽车后面，子弹打在车皮和附近的地面上发出噼里啪啦的声音，让他寸步难行。  
之前规划好的备用路线已经无法进行。他紧握手中的枪械，思考着接下来应该如何抵抗。  
击毙几个试图靠近的恐怖分子之后，马克西姆趁着射击过来的子弹密度减弱的机会迅速撤离。子弹打在防弹衣上的滋味并不好受，强大的冲击力即使被防弹板吸收了大部分，打击力度仍给他的行动造成了不少困扰。  
堪堪躲进一处围栏铁板之后，背部撞击在铁板上让他忍不住咳了一口气出来，被子弹击中的防弹衣下面的身体部位渗出血来。  
子弹已经打空，马克西姆快速地换上新弹匣准备抵抗新一轮的抵抗。  
“(子弹破空声)”  
“呃iiiiiiii！”一发子弹击中了马克西姆的右侧大腿部，他使出全身力气咬住牙不然自己叫出来，潜伏移动的身子也猛得载倒在地。  
马克西姆忍着剧痛翻过身捡起枪，朝着后方靠近的恐怖分子射击，直到按下扳机只剩下咔哒声。  
马克西姆扔下冲锋枪，一边靠左腿让自己身体向后退，一边抽出手枪。  
又一发子弹打在左臂上，马克西姆痛叫出声，使出浑身力气抬起右臂击倒了那个打中自己的人。  
直到打空弹夹，握着手枪的右手无力地锤到地上，放下手枪，忍痛压住自己大腿的伤口不让其失血过多。马克西姆盯着那些慢慢靠近的恐怖分子，内心不知道应该担心自己没被他们直接打死，还是庆幸自己没被直接打死。总之情况十分危急，他一开始可能就已陷入其中。  
不过既然他干了这一行，早已准备好面对当下的情况。  
他盯着走在前头的那个男人，那记着这张脸，就是那个狠狠操干那名少年的男人。他紧紧地盯着他靠近的身影，忍着身上几处伤口的剧痛，喘息粗重。  
——〔视角转换：正在靠近受伤目标的恐怖分子〕——  
那个反恐士兵终于没有抵抗之力了？恐怖分子慢慢靠近受伤的目标想到。  
对方显然也注意到了自己，正紧紧地盯着，这让他觉得十分不爽，他不喜欢他这种该死的眼神。  
随着自己的靠近，他注意到那名士兵在艰难的撑着自己慢慢后退，试图远离自己。  
看着那名倒在地上打完自己子弹的士兵，这让他觉得十分兴奋。  
显然他没有料到这名宁死不屈的士兵竟然在他靠近后用自己受伤的左手抽出匕首刺向自己。  
受了伤还不老实？未完全及时反应的恐怖分子被划伤了小腿，好在这名士兵受伤的手臂提供不了多大的力度，自己的腿没被直接剜下肉来。  
这让他有点恼火，他抬脚踩上对方受伤的上臂，狠狠地施加压力，欣赏着对方疼了龇牙咧嘴的表情。  
同伴们把他围了起来，他一只脚踩着士兵的手臂，弯下腰靠近对方的脸，伸出一只手狠狠地掐住对方的脖子，给了试图反抗的对方一拳。  
重重地一拳。  
“把他拖走。”


	2. Chapter 2

——〔依旧是恐怖分子视角〕——  
四个人，两个人架着被一拳打昏迷的可怜士兵的上半身，另外两个人护送左右，拖着马克西姆前往地下室一间昏暗的房间。  
...留下一路的血迹，从马克西姆大腿上的伤口上。  
其中一个男人一边把马克西姆双手套上镣铐一边对同伙说道：“把锁链拉起来。”  
锁链的一头焊接在镣铐上，长长的铁链往上穿过屋顶上固定的一个厚实的铁环，另一头那在一名恐怖分子手上。  
另一名恐怖分子在听到同伴的话后，用力向后拉：“该死，这小子可真沉。”  
随着铁链的上升，马克西姆的上手被强迫性的向上拉，带动着身子被拉动起来。在旁边的男人协助下，最终昏迷的马克西姆以手臂顺着头部两侧被固定在上方，脚部只能勉强接触地面的姿势被吊了起来。男人拿了一副中间有一根大约75厘米铁棒的脚铐，蹲下身给马克西姆带上，使其双腿不得不以一定角度张开。  
“终于抓住一个那个该死的Rainbow的干员了。”做完这一切，恐怖分子们看着被吊起来，头无力地低着的马克西姆轻蔑地说。  
“哼(轻蔑语气)，看来还是个俄罗斯干员呢。”其中一个男人扯下马克西姆的面罩，一只手捏在对方的下巴上抬起他的头，观察了一下双眼紧闭的脸，然后另一只手撕下马克西姆制服上的标徽，扔在地上。  
在确认马克西姆身上已无任何攻击性武器和通讯设备之后，众人简单地给他包扎了一下手臂和大腿汩汩流血的两个主要弹孔伤口以防他失血过多而死，最后离开了地下室房间。昏暗的灯光下，房间里只能若有若无地听到马克西姆的呼吸声。  
——〔视角切换：Kapkan〕——  
马克西姆醒了，他艰难地咳嗽了一声，抬起头观察了一下自己所处的环境，一时间有些迷茫。  
这里是...哪里？  
来自伤口的疼痛渐渐袭来，并没有中弹那时那么痛，但却带上了麻木和冰冷的感觉。血液黏在制服上渗出来，然后蒸发带走热量让他觉得发冷。  
他不喜欢这种感觉，特别是自己现在的姿势。双手被吊起来，脚只能勉强碰到几面，两条手臂承受着大部分体重，拉扯着手臂的伤口。  
“呃(带上喘气声)...”他很清楚自己现在的处境，那些恐怖分子没有杀掉他，那么接下来面对的自然不会是什么好东西。他接受过反审讯训练，但他对此无感，他很自信自己能对他们的把戏油盐不进，不过这无法改变最后不得善终的结果罢了。  
马克西姆在试图挣脱一番之后便放弃了动作，这些都是徒劳的，除了消耗自己仅剩不多的体力和增加痛苦外，别无他用。他甚至没有多余的力气去左右环顾，只是任由头低垂着，他自己安静地看着水泥地板。  
他并没有等待多久，脚步声传来，声音打击在他耳畔让他心烦，他希望自己能就这么吊着直到死，或者...有人来解救他。  
他想起了自己的同事们，即使他和他们相处的不温不火，但他现在脑子里确实出现了他们的身影。  
-  
铁皮门被打开，一个男人走了进来，穿着他们组织的衣服(见猎恐)，带着面具。  
马克西姆没有抬头去看来人，只是这么感受着对方逐渐靠近，直到对方的脚和一部分腿出现在他的视线中，在他前面站定。  
然后另一个人也来了。  
“抬起你的头，俄罗斯人。”一只手用力地捏住他的下巴，强迫马克西姆抬起头看向前方。  
马克西姆脸上的油彩还在，他没有发出任何声音，只是一如既往地用危险的眼神盯着他(可以参考Kapkan立绘的眼神)。  
捏着他下巴的恐怖分子嗤笑一声，加大力度，并继续向上抬起他的头，迫使他做出仰头的动作。  
他觉得灯光有些刺眼。  
“摄像机架好了吗？”他看着马克西姆，开口问他后面的同伙。  
“准备好了。”  
“很好。”他松开手，然后毫无预兆地一拳打在马克西姆的腹部。  
“呜！”马克西姆下意识地想要弓起身子，击打的力道和马克西姆下意识的反应让铁链哗啦啦得响起来。  
不管马克西姆的反应如何，恐怖分子在马克西姆粗重的鼻子吸气声中转身，示意他的另一名同伙。  
“他暂时交给你吧，你不是很喜欢这种情况吗？”  
“呵呵，一名俄罗斯的反恐士兵，我确实非常感兴趣。”  
马克西姆一时之间想不通他们在说什么。  
只见那个恐怖分子说完之后就径直走向马克西姆，并在接下来做出了完全出乎马克西姆预料的事情——他出一只手朝下，握住了马克西姆的裆部。  
他的手掌作半包状，掌心摁在裤裆前面，手指穿插在马克西姆两腿之间的裆下，间断性使力抓握。尽管制服的布料很厚，马克西姆摆开的两腿撑着裆部的布料很笔直，使他不能真的把马克西姆的重要部位握在手中，但传来的力道还是让马克西姆清清楚楚地感觉到了。  
马克西姆全身一震，忍不住抬头震惊而愤怒地看向对方，使出力气扭动被吊着的身体试图远离对方的魔爪：“你他妈想干什么！”  
对方不以为然，手掌雷打不动地捏着：“哦，滑稽而又可爱的俄罗斯口音，听得我都硬了。”  
“狗娘养的。” 马克西姆愤怒地压着声线，使出浑身力气试图挣脱恐怖分子的手。  
“哈哈，看看，他生气了。”恐怖分子不以为意地转头朝自己的同伴笑道，“这个毛子干员生气了。”  
说着反而加重了手中的力道，使劲地掂了掂。  
马克西姆没有再出声，一直都在晃动着身体试图挣扎，尽管牵动着身上地伤口让他十分的难受，但他从未遭受过这种对待，他无法忍受，他感觉自己的尊严被严重地侵犯。  
一时之间，恐怖分子的嘲笑声和铁链撞击声充斥在房间内，在马克西姆听来刺耳无比。  
“把今晚我们玩乐需要的工具推过来。”马克西姆面前的男人松开捏他裆部的手，转身示意他的同伙，“我想我们可以开始给这个不知天高地厚的毛子一点教训了。”  
这会马克西姆没有再低着头，而是警觉地注视着声音传来的方向，他看到那名恐怖分子推过来一铁架，三层的架子摆满了各种在他看来稀奇古怪的玩意。尽管不知道那些东西的具体用处，但他的直觉让他警惕。他的身子不由地紧绷起来。  
男人在货架上找了找，从上拿起一条皮带状的物品，中间有一个双层铁环状的结构。男人转过身，伸出手臂捏住马克西姆的下巴往下掰，试图打开他的嘴巴。由于失血和痛觉占据，马克西姆已经没有足够的思维去揣摩对方的目的，但他潜意识地用力反抗他的动作，不想让对方得逞。  
“乖乖听话，兴许你遭受的痛苦能少一点。”恐怖分子威胁道，加大了力道。  
马克西姆沉默，除了奋力地咬合自己的颚部外，仍一直在用危险而阴沉的眼神死盯着对方。  
“看来我们的士兵还没有权衡自己现在的处境，需要我们给点教训。”男人阴险地笑了起来，把手中的物品递给了一旁的同伴，又从身上拿出一个黑色的东西，“不得不说，我很早就已经厌倦了那些瘦弱的小屁孩，干几下就不省人事实在是弱不禁风。”  
那东西类似电动剃须刀，但是头部并不是剃刀，而是两根短小的金属棒。马克西姆认识这玩意——电击器。  
“但是现在，真是上帝有眼。”男人一只手拿着电击器，一只手触碰到马克西姆胸前的防弹衣，他把电击器放在一旁，两只手开始解开马克西姆防弹衣上的卡扣。  
身上窸窸窣窣的声音让马克西姆不得不再一次挣扎起来。所有卡扣都被解开了，男人拿起一把剪刀，剪断了防弹板之间。位于身体侧面的连接处。  
“啪。”防弹板摔落在地，随着身上一轻，马克西姆心中的不安全感更加强烈了。男人动作不停，拉开他的制服外套，露出里面蓝白条纹、被宽阔厚实的肩膀和胸膛撑得紧绷的衬衫。  
男人把手伸了进去，隔着衬衫抚摸着马克西姆的胸部，手游离在两块鼓起的胸肌之间，隔着衣服蹭了蹭乳头的位置，最后停留在右侧胸肌捏了捏：“一个这么结实的毛子送上门，一定很他妈耐干。”  
没有多少动作停留，恐怖分子动作熟练地剪掉了马克西姆的制服外套，而后更是直接粗暴的撕开了他的条纹衬衫。  
最终，马克西姆形体完美的上半身完全展露在了男人面前。宽阔的背部肌肉在腰部收窄呈完美的倒三角形，凸起的胸肌向下是一块块排列整齐而凸出的腹肌，线条完美的劲腰和平坦小腹及人鱼线最终没入腰带系住的作战裤中，浓密的毛发从肚脐一直延伸到下面，令人对裤下的风景遐想无限。  
“不得不说，他确实很漂亮。”另一名恐怖分子也不由得感叹，“我好像能理解你为什么对那些身材完美的肌肉男这么着迷了。”  
马克西姆面前的男人听后笑了起来，十分得意的样子。  
“好了，俄罗斯人，现在你还有最后一次机会。”男人收起笑容，摸着马克西姆的脸拍了拍，“乖乖张开嘴巴。”  
“婊子养的(俄语)。”马克西姆扭头躲开男人的手，吐了他一口。  
男人慢条斯理地擦了擦脸，便毫无预兆地将电击器捅向了马克西姆的腹部。  
“(电击声)”  
“啊呃！”电流流过全身，强烈的酥麻感和电击处的疼痛让马克西姆忍不住叫了出来，身体抽搐又一次带动铁链哗啦作响。  
马克西姆立刻咬住牙关，试图阻止自己再如此失态。恐怖分子没有停手的打算，加大电击力度，直接捅向腰窝，并用另一只手扣挖马克西姆手臂上简单包扎着的弹孔伤口。  
突如其来的双重疼痛和刺激感一时间超出了马克西姆的承受范围，马克西姆再也控制不住咬合颚部的动作，再次惨叫出声。  
另一名恐怖分子抓住时机，将手中的圆环塞进了马克西姆的嘴里，让他的牙齿卡在两个平行圆环之间，再也无法闭合嘴巴。  
“再知道如此，为什么要抵抗呢？”看着被迫张着嘴喘息的马克西姆，恐怖分子一边嘲笑一边挑逗着他的乳粒，然后调戏般地舔了一下马克西姆的耳垂。  
没有理会马克西姆的扭动和他发出的声音，恐怖分子伸着舌头顺着他的脖子向下舔舐，舔去马克西姆脖子流淌的汗水，舔过马克西姆的胸肌，刻意吮吸了一下他的乳头，然后继续顺着马克西姆腹肌的中缝直到小腹，恶意地扯了一把他阴毛。  
此时男人已经蹲在了马克西姆的跨前，抬头狡黠地看了看马克西姆的脸。  
马克西姆也在低头看着他，虽然眼神还是恶狠狠的，但是嘴角由于嘴部无法闭合已经粘上了些许唾液。  
“哦，别这么看着我，我会让你爽上天。”男人毫不在乎，说着还舔了一下马克西姆的裆部一下。  
“我从来没看过你这么骚。”另一名恐怖分子也没闲着，从刚刚开始就不停地往马克西姆的背部抹着未知的油性液体。看到自己同伴和马克西姆的互动，忍不住调侃道。  
“我他妈现在看到这毛子鸡巴已经硬到爆炸。”男人站起来说，动手开始解开马克西姆的皮带，拉开制服裤的拉链后扯下，再次用手握住了马克西姆被黑色内裤包裹的生殖器——隔着一层薄薄地布料，这一次男人的手终于可以紧紧地抓握住了。  
马克西姆挣扎再一次激烈起来，但男人的手不动如山，感受这手上传来的热量，男人恶趣味地捏了捏：“还蛮大的。”


	3. Chapter 3

男人逐渐转动机器上的旋钮，马克西姆控制不住般的颤抖起来。  
“啊...”马克西姆只感觉有麻麻的感觉从自己的两乳，还有生殖器根部不断流入自己的身体。  
恐怖分子并没有给予很强的电流，但马克西姆却更加难受。随着时间的推移，药性持续发挥，那个插在马克西姆后血的塞子上的液体被马克西姆穴内高热的体温化开并被肠道吸收。  
强烈的药效终于开始展现。马克西姆浑身发热，健壮的身体都被染上了情欲的红色。疼痛感还在，但大脑却逐渐被其他异样的感觉占据。在粗重的喘息声中，刚刚明明被强行捅入而饱受撕裂感刺激的穴口现在宛如被按摩放松了一般，肠壁和括约肌有蚂蚁在爬似的感觉发痒。  
汗水顺着手臂肌肉线条流到腋窝，把腋部短短的淡色毛发沾湿后紧贴在皮肤上；顺着胸肌中缝流到腹肌，让饱满的肌肉在灯光下反着光亮；健壮的大腿肌肉一动一动的，在汗水的映衬下充满胸性气息。  
小Kap的根部被紧箍着电击环，电流的刺激和药效让它笔直地上翘跳动着，膨大的海绵体顶端，不断有透明液体从被铁棒插入的小洞中渗出，顺着头部的系带流下。  
男人一只手伸到马克西姆的胯下揉捏着他的两颗睾丸，一只手流连在他的腹肌上，看着满头大汗，眼神迷离，满嘴都是流出来的口水的马克西姆。  
“看着我。”男人柔声说道，“舒服吗？”  
除了喘息声，马克西姆低着头没有任何回应。  
男人的手指沾了沾他生殖器头部流出来的前列腺液，然后抬起马克西姆的头，把手指通过口枷铁环中深入马克西姆的口腔，抵在柔软而滚烫的舌头上。  
马克西姆费力地摇着头试图摆脱手指的按压。  
“你很舒服，对吧？”男人看着马克西姆氲氤水雾的眼神，“不要在抵抗了，你很喜欢这种感觉对吧？”  
男人摸了摸马克西姆的背阔肌。  
“自己流出来的东西，感觉如何？”男人笑道，然后把手指放到口腔更深的地方。  
马克西姆反射性地做出吞咽的动作，喉结上下动了动。  
“他现在这样子活脱脱像一个发情的公狼。”另一个恐怖分子取笑道，然后用手摸了摸马克西姆臀缝，穴口附近沾满了汗水和油性液体，肛部毛发软趴趴地黏在一起，“看看他的屁眼，都已经湿了。”  
“哦，你真是个饥渴的小婊砸。”男人笑得更欢了，“瞧瞧你，俄罗斯壮熊，你一直忍着，可是你的身体很诚实，你也感觉到了你自己身体的渴望了，不是吗？你下面都湿了。”  
男人故意把手指伸到马克西姆的喉咙，刺激得马克西姆干呕了起来。  
看着对方的口水四处滴落的样子，男人满意地拿出自己的手指，然后为马克西姆摘下口枷。  
“你照顾这小子后面，我前面。”男人示意同伴，“看这小子的样子，估计已经陷进去了。”  
“这小子屁眼紧得很，待会我自己亲自上马。”另一名恐怖分子撇撇嘴，一只手撑开马克西姆的臀瓣，一只手握住肛塞露在外面的部分开始进进出出。  
“啊呃...”强烈的刺激感从后穴传来，巨大的肛塞堵在马克西姆的肠道中，撑得括约肌紧绷绷的，圆润的椎体碾压过马克西姆的肠壁，在药物的作用下格外强烈，让马克西姆双腿脱力，下意识夹紧自己的臀大肌。  
恐怖分子的动作——拔出，插入，传递的力轻微晃动着马克西姆的身体。恐怖分子忍不住拍了一下马克西姆的屁股。  
而蹲在马克西姆面前的男人，一只手握住马克西姆的阴茎，另一只捏住不锈钢棒，使棒子在马克西姆的尿道来回抽插，带出一丝丝液体。  
被前后夹紧，大脑无法处理如此巨大的欢愉而变得有些短路和反应迟钝。不管是空虚的后穴被巨大的物体填充的满足感，还是尿道被刺激的撑开的感觉，亦或者从根部还有乳头传来的酥麻感，都恶狠狠地把马克西姆的理智压制在了脑中深处，无法再掌控自己的身体。  
甚至连之前被抽打的背部，火辣的感觉都成了推波助澜的帮手。  
粗重的喘息声和马克西姆的低沉的呻吟声此起彼伏，眼睛由于泪腺分泌了过多的液体，还有流进眼中的汗水，雾朦朦水汪汪的一片。笔挺的鼻尖，有一滴汗水承受不住重力，滴了下来。  
乳头也早已因为夹子早已红肿不堪。  
马克西姆的呻吟声很低沉，仍在被他的潜意识压制着。在他脑子深处，他无法接受现在现在这个样子。  
可是他不知道该怎么，这和他想象的审讯不一样，他做好了被刑具拷打的准备，但没有做好像现在这样，生殖器握在别的男人手中，后穴被操干，男人的尊严被狠狠践踏的准备。  
我该怎么办...  
他清楚那台摄像机在默默地记录一切。  
该怎么办？  
没有多少理智存在的马克西姆，脑子现在一片空白。  
随着喘息声越来越继续，呻吟声的变大，男人停下自己辛勤抽插马眼的动作，抬头看着马克西姆已经被情欲占据的脸。  
“看来我们的士兵要到达高潮了。”男人站起来拍了拍马克西姆通红的脸颊，看着马克西姆随着后穴被抽插的频率发出呻吟声。  
“所以，告诉我你来这里的目的，好吗？”男人用大拇指揩去马克西姆眼角的液体，鼓励般的说道。  
马克西姆有气无力地摇摇头，闭上眼睛。  
“哦？还不说吗？”  
另一名恐怖分子突然加大了捅进的力度。  
“啊呃！”  
“说不说。”  
马克西姆费力地摇头：“不...啊...不...”  
“顽固的俄罗斯人。”男人摇了摇头，加大了电流的强度。  
刺激突然加大，马克西姆胯下的囊袋逐渐上升，这是即将射精前的预兆。他的阴茎现在已经坚硬如铁，笔直地指向斜上方，血液填充海绵体的强大压力甚至慢慢挤出插在尿道的棒子。  
全身肌肉都鼓了起来，马克西姆本能性地想把自己的胯部往前顶。  
不过恐怖分子并没有让他如愿，男人抓住那根棒子再次将其插入尿道深入，直接都堵住了精液涌来的出路。  
“不！呜呃...不...”精液无法射出，马克西姆挣动起来，徒劳地顶着胯。小Kap无助地跳动着，马眼一张一合，却没有半点精液流出。  
看着面前被吊着的干员的反应，男人心里十分受用，虐待感得到了良好的满足。  
“毛子，告诉我你行动的目的，我就让你射出来。”男人转了转棒子。  
马克西姆几乎要被现在这样的状态逼疯了，精液堵在尿道无法射出，可同时还要承受后穴继续被抽插的快感和持续不断的电流刺激。  
“啊啊...我...不知道...让我...呃啊...”  
“快说。”  
“呜...不...呜呃...不要...”  
“这小子嘴硬得很。”另一名恐怖分子有一次狠力把肛塞推进马克西姆的深处，然后如愿以偿地看到马克西姆叫了一声。  
马克西姆的身体摆动幅度越来越大，浑身发抖，显然已经快要到达过载边缘。  
男人抽出钢棒，白色的液体立刻喷射而出，高度惊人。  
“呃啊——”  
马克西姆的阴茎跳动着，括约肌不停收缩，全身肌肉紧绷，理智在这一刻彻底断片，大脑完全沉迷在了射精的快感中。


	4. Chapter 4

衣服乱七八糟地散了一地，裤子被褪到小腿处，现在马克西姆身上只剩下一条可怜的内裤了。  
男人慢慢扯下内裤，把还柔软的小Kap揪了出来握在手里撸动了几下。  
马克西姆的胸膛起伏逐渐频繁起来，喘息声也越来越粗重。看着他露出不解的眼神，男人微笑：“在奇怪为什么会这样？看来我们的药物起作用了。”  
“这东西确实高效。”刚刚抹油的恐怖分子赞叹道，“才这么一会就起作用了。”  
马克西姆费力地摇了摇头，愤怒地发出一些意义不明的声音。”  
“来，现在开始谈谈正事。”男人从同伴手里接过鞭子，“告诉我你来这里的目的，干员。”  
马克西姆没有回应。  
“我再说一遍，告诉我，你，来这里的，目的。”男人加重了语气。  
马克西姆抬眼看了男人一下。  
“pia！”  
“(马克西姆被套着口枷发出的叫声)”  
鞭子击打在躯体上的声音响彻地下室。  
“再给你一次机会，我亲爱的Rainbow干员，你来这里的目的是什么呢？”男人上前摸了摸马克西姆憋的通红的脸，鼓励般地问道。  
马克西姆只是顾着喘气，甚至没有再给男人一眼。男人也没生气，又顺着逐渐显现地、从胸肌蔓延到上腹部的红色鞭痕抚摸他的身体。  
“呃伙计，我说，他嘴里还套着东西好像不能说话。”男人的同伙指出问题。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”男人笑了起来，“瞧瞧我，我忘记了哈哈哈。”  
然后突然连续给了马克西姆的背部好几鞭。  
马克西姆使出全身力气绷紧全身肌肉试图抵抗鞭子抽在身上的火辣感。两处中弹伤口被卡着的子弹加剧了马克西姆的痛苦，溢出的口水流下来，晃荡地在空中拉出银丝，或滴在胸口，或滴落在地。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，真是抱歉，我的朋友。”男人停下抽打的动作，拍拍马克西姆已经伤痕累累、渗出血丝的背部肌肉道，“是我忽略了。”  
“你看，这个毛子被打成这样，下面竟然都硬了起来。”另一名恐怖分子拿着一根细长的不锈钢棒戳了戳马克西姆胯部晃动的小Kap故作惊讶。  
“真他妈的贱，就像俄罗斯的妓女。”男人用鞭子轻轻拍着挺动的小Kap，小Kap的顶部已经流出了一些透明液体。  
马克西姆被抽打得有些神智迷糊，背部的剧痛让他大汗淋漓，在地下室的灯光照耀下显得身体油光水滑，可汗水同时又刺激着伤口使情况雪上加霜，刚刚剧烈的挣扎让之前的战斗伤口又开始渗血。马克西姆被铁链吊着，疼得脱力，断断续续地喘着粗气，默默地承受着恐怖分子的动作和语言侮辱。  
可事实上，除了背部的火辣疼痛感和枪伤外，他感觉自己身体逐渐燥热起来，下体也控制不住地勃起，两个乳粒硬邦邦地暴露在空气中。  
马克西姆知道这是那个药物的原因。  
那些涂抹的液体可以渗透皮肤进入体内发挥作用，而刚刚抽打造成的伤口，更是加剧了药物进入体内的速度。  
马克西姆从来没有这么屈辱过。  
马克西姆低垂着头，唾液从嘴角不停地滴落。  
“好了，让我们来写更有趣的。”男人把鞭子扔在一旁，跃跃欲试地走到铁架旁边，摩拳擦掌地挑选着道具。  
“这个。”男人从货架上拿出一个形状类似“♠”的玩意，递给同伴，“你去抹点那个药，塞进那小子屁眼里。”  
然后自己又开始捣鼓其他玩意。  
另一名恐怖分子接过肛塞，来到已经一动不动的马克西姆身边套弄了几下矗立的小Kap说，“你应该老实交代，兴许你受到的痛苦会少一点。”  
恐怖分子倒是感觉到手中对方生殖器跳动了一下。  
恐怖分子为肛塞抹上油性液体，来到马克西姆背后蹲下身。  
因为两腿之间有一根杆子撑开马克西姆的双腿，恐怖分子很容易就能看到马克西姆的穴口。紧致的穴口隐藏在臀瓣和毛发中，小巧可爱。  
一直没反应的马克西姆在恐怖分子试图掰开自己的臀部时再此聚集起仅存不多的力气挣扎起来。他不能接受，他不能接受自己的尊严被这样践踏，他试图抵抗，可是他知道这些已经是徒劳的。  
“呜！”马克西姆发出声音，努力绷紧自己的臀大肌，抵抗着恐怖分子试图扒开的手劲。  
恐怖分子好像意识到了马克西姆的想法，于是在自己的手指上沾了一些油，单独深入，抵在马克西姆的穴口。  
“呜呜！”马克西姆又挣扎了起来。  
恐怖分子“啪”的一声拍了一下马克西姆的臀部，警告他老实一点。然后旋转手指，开始把自己的食指插进正在挣扎的人的穴口中。  
意料之中，深入进程遭到强烈的抵抗，马克西姆使出有生以来最大的力气闭紧自己的后穴。从来没有被入侵过的后穴现在进入一个异物令他无比难受，他不喜欢这种冰凉的、被撑开的感觉。  
“呜呜呜！”马克西姆这一刻突然有了一丝绝望感，他感到无比的屈辱。  
胳膊拧不过大腿，虚弱的马克西姆最终还是没能阻止食指的进入，抵抗反而加剧了自己的痛苦，最终恐怖分子的整根手指全部没入。  
“真他妈的紧。”恐怖分子感受着插在士兵后穴的手指受到的力道，转了转自己的手指后，在温热的内部做出勾的动作，并做了几次抽插的动作。  
徒劳地感受着后穴被入侵，马克西姆被迫承受着，放弃了挣扎。  
来回抽插几次后，恐怖分子把涂满油的肛塞抵在马克西姆的穴口，直接推送进入。马克西姆接受不了比手指粗大不少倍的肛塞，撕裂的感觉让他痛哼一声，浑身一震。  
另一边的男人也已经准备好了道具。他手里拿着两根带有电夹的电线来到马克西姆面前，马克西姆睁开眼睛看到面前拿着电夹的男人，恍惚间想到了多米尼克——那个他接触不多的德国干员，他想到了在以前模拟对战的时候，那个代号Bandit的干员也会用这东西连接自己的电箱。  
一边勉强保持着理智想着，马克西姆眼睁睁的看着对方把夹子一左一右夹在自己的乳头上。  
男人捏住马克西姆的胸肌，挤着乳头，把沾了油的夹子夹在了乳粒上：“不会很喜欢待会的感觉的。”  
然后又转身拿起那根细长的不锈钢棒，同样沾了一些油，蹲下身子握住马克西姆不停流着前列腺液的生殖器，将棒子从马眼口插了进去。  
马克西姆现在浑身燥热又乏力，只能吊着仍有男人将这个东西插进自己不能理解的地方。  
油性液体实际上是非常强力的催情药，马克西姆的意识在被体内的躁动逐渐接管——起码现在马克西姆已经做不出那样凶狠的眼神了。  
冰凉的感觉、同样的通道被入侵的不适感、塞入海绵体的硬物，他很迷茫地看着胯下的男人正握着自己的生殖器，把棒子插进了平时小便的通道。  
“呃...”很不舒服，马克西姆腰部微微发力，想让自己被握在他人手上的小Kap远离魔爪，结果臀部被后面那个恐怖分子刻意顶住阻止其动作。自己的胯部只能一动不动地展示在别人的面前。  
男人插入了大半根棒子，然后将露出头的部分固定在马克西姆生殖器的头部。  
他起身又拿来一个接着典电线的条带，将其紧紧缠在小Kap根部。  
“好了，毛子干员，好好享受吧。”  
恐怖分子推来一台不小的机器，极度兴奋地看着马克西姆。


	5. Chapter 5

恐怖分子静静地看着马克西姆射精，就像观摩了一头雄性动物射精一般兴奋地看着马克西姆的精液射入空中，如何落下来。  
马克西姆组组射了十多股才停下来，马克西姆一时间没有从射精的感觉中回过神来，吊在铁链上喘着气。  
“我的天，这真是一批精力旺盛的种马。”看着地上的一滩精液，另一名恐怖分子有点惊讶。“看来这次我们让这位俄罗斯干员很舒服，瞧瞧，地上都是。”  
男人笑着抹了一把粘在龟头上的残余精液，把手指粗暴地塞进了马克西姆正在喘息的嘴巴中。  
“好好尝尝自己射出来的东西的味道，毛子”男人动了动手指，“舔干净。”  
马克西姆扭头挣脱。在遭受这一番折磨后他已经筋疲力尽，射精后理智回笼，药效似乎感觉也消退了一点。在内心深处，他不敢相信自己竟然被这样虐待得当众射精，一股羞耻感渐渐开始涌上心头。  
然而，显然他的还没有渡过恐怖分子的虐待。  
恐怖分子没给他自我怀疑的机会。男人直接抓住马克西姆的龟头用力搓揉，让还处于机体应激反应的马克西姆剧烈的挣扎扭动身体。  
“不！不要！停下！啊呃！马克西姆”  
面对对方的龟头责，马克西姆只觉得直接现在敏感到疼痛，肛塞还插在直接的后穴抵着前列腺，马克西姆感觉尿道有什么东西要出来，而他根本无法控制。  
“啊！停下！啊！”在马克西姆痛苦的叫声中，马克西姆两腿发抖发软，直接导致双臂吊起了他自身全部的重量在颤抖中，一道水柱从马克西姆的马眼喷出。  
“啊——！”马克西姆这次大叫带上了一丝绝望的色彩。  
“OMG，他怎么尿出来了？”另一名恐怖分子看起来很震惊地看着被马克西姆喷湿的同伴。  
“没想到这骚货被我这么一搞竟然潮吹了，真他妈的和俄罗斯妓女一般。”男人轻蔑地把还沾着液体的手拍在马克西姆的脸上。  
“好了亲爱的干员。”男人把马克西姆乳头上的电夹拿起来，揉了揉他已经红肿凸出的乳粒，又换了一个方向继续夹上，“现在你也爽完了，该我们爽了。”  
男人绕到马克西姆的后面，拔出插在他后穴中的肛塞随意地扔在一旁，然后探出了自己的两根手指进去。  
炙热而潮湿的感觉包裹住手指，令男人十分的性奋：“干，下面可真紧。不愧是Rainbow优秀的士兵，下面也一样优秀过人。我还没干过军人的屁股，还是俄罗斯来的。”  
“伙计，好好拍，给他们看看这些反恐精英是怎么被我们这些被叫做‘恐怖分子’的操得爽上天的。”男人招呼了自己的同伴，随机拉下自己的裤链，掏出青筋盘错的巨大阴茎，直接捅进了马克西姆的后穴。  
“啊！”后庭突然被巨型肉棒填充的马克西姆疼得仰起头，眼角因为闭眼过于用力而挤出生理性的泪水。  
男人满足的叹息一声：“干，真他妈的紧，真他妈的会吸。这小子的屁眼是真的舒服。”  
然后男人就一只手抓住马克西姆的一边胸肌，一只手掐着他的脖子开始快速挺动胯部。他感觉自己如果在憋下去，自己的小兄弟被爆炸。  
房间里充斥着肉体碰撞的声音，焦灼而色情。男人的睾丸一下一下的打在马克西姆的臀部下方，进进出出的阴茎带出不少白色的液体，然后又被送会穴内，或者粘在撑得紧紧的交合处——这些是混合着马克西姆分泌的肠液和油性催情药物在被高频率搅动时混进了大量的小气泡导致的。  
马克西姆的呻吟声断断续续，恢复没多久的神智再次被拖入欲望的深渊。马克西姆的两乳和阴茎根部还承受着电流的刺激，而后穴进进出出的粗大肉棒，碾压过肠壁，顶在肠道深处，挑起马克西姆体内催情药物再次发挥作用，把马克西姆的理智又一次碾碎。  
马克西姆被掐着脖子强制仰着头，嘴巴冒出断断续续的呻吟，嘴角再次流满了口水。男人撞击的力度很大，让在刚刚被进入时的疼痛得已经软趴趴地在胯下无力的小Kap甩来甩去，迅速又有勃起的迹象。  
男人放开捏胸肌的手，一把扯住小Kap，疼得马克西姆嗷叫几声。男人感受着马克西姆在发出声音时喉部的震动，又加大了掐喉咙的力度。  
由于药效的作用，撕裂感被麻痹，马克西姆只觉得后穴满满涨涨的十分舒服，他本能地喜欢这种被填满的感觉。马克西姆被捅到深处的阴茎干得两眼失神。  
“啊…啊哈…啊…咳咳…”  
被抓在敌人手中的小Kap也不断有液体甩出。  
房间里回荡着马克西姆的有些沙哑的呻吟声和肉体碰撞的声音，还有恐怖分子干他后穴时爽到的低沉的“呃、啊”声。  
男人恨不得把自己的睾丸也塞进这紧致的小屁眼里。  
“这小子一定都还用过自己的后面，哈哈。”正在负责摆镜头的恐怖分子笑着说，忍不住摸了摸自己裤裆里同样涨到发疼的阴茎。  
————————  
在恐怖分子忙活的时候，并没有注意到一辆无人机在暗处观察着这一切。  
“找到了。”正在操控无人机的Twitch和队友说，“找到Kapkan了。”  
“他在哪里？”Glaz急促地问。  
“在地下室的第三间房。”Twitch把位置同步到小队的作战地图中，“只不过…”  
“？”Ash。  
“他现在状态不太好…”  
————————  
马克西姆无力地承受着来自恐怖分子的一切，昏昏沉沉的，他感觉自己的理智似乎越来越远，麻木地感受着发生在身上的事情。  
男人用力撞击几下之后，把自己的精液射在了马克西姆的深处。  
伴随着阴茎拔出时的粘腻水声，马克西姆的生殖器在男人一只手的刺激下也被迫再次射精，乳白色液体留在男人手上，随后又被擦在马克西姆的躯体上。  
男人刚刚疯狂抽插带进了不少气体，现在巨大的阴茎已经拔出，被蹂躏的红肿穴口一张一合，排气声刺激着马克西姆的神经——他知道自己的尊严彻底被践踏了。  
这一次，他失败了，他清楚地知道自己现在的处境。他现在糟糕的鬼样子，就是事实。  
射在肠道深处的精液被马克西姆吃力的挤出，顺着健壮的大腿流下来，留下一条水光。  
他想出去，再次见到他的队友…  
这是过去马克西姆根本不可能出现的想法，根本不可能出现的句式。但这成为了他在由于过度疲惫和伤痛陷入昏迷前，迷迷糊糊地最后一个想法。  
-  
“马克西姆！马克西姆！”Glaz跨过已经倒在地上没有声息的恐怖分子，跑向被铁链吊着，浑身赤裸，已经没有动静的队友。  
身材完美的胴体上沾满液体，健壮的肌肉在灯光下油光发亮。


End file.
